Loving Him
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Emmalia Sparrow goes to Hogwarts and meets the love of her life. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!
1. Prologue

**HEYYYY E'erybody. This story is stuck in my head so... here ya go. **

**A/N: this story takes place 50 years before Harry. **

**Loving Him**

Prologue

Emmalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didnt dare look back at her parents, her mother especially, which she could hear sobbing behind her. She slowly walked through the brick wall that stood between 9 and 10. As her body disappeared, so did the world around her. The sobbing from her mother, however, stayed with her. Emmalia hung her head down in pain, tears falling from her face. She pushed away the pain and thoughts and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as she raised her head, her hair still hanging in her face. There were tons of people, pushing and yelling, trying to keep together. It was dark, smoke from the train enclosing the entire area.

Suddenly, something hit her in her back with a grunt and a loud crash. Everyone turned, startled. Emmalia spun around to see what had hit her. Standing behind her, was a boy. His hair was black, a direct contrast to his pale white skin. Emmalia could see the tenseness in him by the way he held himself. He was obviously younger than Emmalia. He looked at her. His face was blank, emotionless.

"I am sorry. I was just... taking it all in." Emmalia said taking a few steps back. She knelt down to pick up what had fallen when she realized that all there was was broken glass. This could not be good. She looked up at the boy who now had an annoyed look on his face.

"What animal did you have?" She asked him, curiousity seeping into her voice. There was a loud scream and Emmalia turned. A group of people were backing away from a somewhat small snake. It was a sparkling emerald King Cobra. Emmalia smiled. This would be easy. She calmly walked up behind the snake. She knelt down behind it and reached out her hand. It turned its head, as if she had called it. She smiled knowingly and, with both hand, picked it up. It slithered its way around her neck, draping itself like a scarf. She walked over to the boy. This time when she looked at him, she smiled. He looked slightly confused, yet curious.

"I am good with snakes. Animals in general, actually. They are the only creatures that like me." She said sadly. The snake nuzzled the top of its head under her chin. She smiled lovingly at it before she handed it to the boy, who took it just as calmly as she had.

"I suppose you would be placed in Slytherin then." He said. Emmalia frowned.

"I do not know." She said, confused. "What is Slytherin?"

She knew nothing of where she was going. Just that she needed to be there. As told by her parents. Pain consumed her once more and she abruptly turned and headed for the train. Everyone parted for her, as if she were dangerous. She made her way to the back of the train, where there was someone waiting to help her with her stuff. He looked confused when he saw she had nothing.

"Where is your-" She cut him off by showing him the two snakes that where wrapped around her. They were two large snakes that had wrapped themselves around her in a spiraling motion. Their heads rested on her shoulders, like a backpack. Emmalia then handed him her single trunk.

"I have nothing else." She said in a tone that said _dont ask_. The man swallowed and gave her a jerky nod.

Emmalia hopped onto the trained and found her a seat all by herself. She layed on her side and curled into a ball, letting the tears fall freely. She missed her mother already. She wouldnt get to see her for another year, if she made it that long. Emmalia didnt know how long she lay there before the glass door opened. She quickly whiped the tears from her face and looked across from her. The same boy she had seen outside was sitting right in front of her.

"Hey." She said, the air around her suffocating her with awkwardness. The boy just blinked at her. She sat up and smiled.

"I'm Emmalia. Emmalia Sparrow." She said. The boy said nothing and Emmalia's smile fell.

"You're a weird one, aren't you." She said. Again, nothing. "Okay, okay. I get it. You don't like people. I totally understad. I dont like people either. They're mean and hateful and cruel... and stupid. Painfully stupid." At that, the boy smiled. Emmalia couldnt help the grin that immediately appeared on her face.

"Yay. A smile. I never get any of those." She said. His smiled disappeared and he continued to stare at her. She looked around and sighed.

"So uh... whatcha wanna do?" She asked. He continued to stare at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm American, you dont have to stare." She drawled. The boy chuckled, looking down at his hands that sat in his lap.

"Can I at least get your name?" She asked softly. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Tom Riddle." He said.

**I know it's short but I'm trying to focus more on details than long chapters. **

**~Emmalia Sparrow~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy. First REAL chapter. Here ya go. **

**Inspiration ~ Die Young (Deconstructed) - Ke$ha**

**P.S. Go read The Black Bunny by Windseeker2305**

Chapter One

Emmalia felt herself fading, yet she didnt feel comfortable going to sleep. Not with Tom sitting right across from her. She liked him enough, but he was just so weird. Not that she was normal or anything. Emmalia felt a tired smile on her face.

"I think you might be losing your mind." Emmalia jumped at the sudden sound. She looked at Tom. He had a small smile on his face which made Emmalia's widen.

"Too late." She whispered. Her eyes fell and she snapped her head up. "I'm awake!" She shook her head and smacked her cheek.

"Why don't you just sleep?" Tom asked, a somewhat calm curiousness in his voice. This boy was very strange, almost antisocial. Emmalia noted to keep an eye on him.

"Why dont you just..." Emmalia trailed off, thinking of something good to say before giving up. "I'm so frickin' tired you have no idea." Tom smiled before looking out the window. It was pitch black out now.

"How much longer! Jesussss!" Emmalia hissed before falling over. Tom cocked his head, a small smile still on his face. Emmalia blinked a few times, feeling his eyes on her. She refused to look at him. She knew her too well, and knew, if she kept on, she would fall for him. She was not allowed to love anyone else, not after _him_. Not after what happened forever ago. So she would not look at him. She would not give him any ideas.

She looked down at her two loves laying asleep on her shoulders. Suddenly, eyes opened to smile up at her lovingly. She smiled back at her loves, Nya and Nalla. They both raised their heads and nuzzled up against her. She closed her eyes with a hum. The snakes both turned to look at Tom. Their eyes seemed to narrow and a long hiss came from the both of them. Emmalia looked at Tom with a slightly new light. Nya and Nalla surprisingly liked everyone. Unless, of course, they were bad people.

There was a smaller hiss that came from Emmalia's head. She reached up and ran her fingers over Nahka. Nahka was the most poisonous snake in the world. She was also the last of her kind. She had been with Emmalia through everything, good and bad. Nahka was about a foot and a half long. She had black, red, and yellow stripes. But that was where her rareness came in. Nahka could blend with anything around her, like a cameleon. She was always either wrapped around Emmalia's wrist or hanging on to a strip of her jet black, ringletted hair, blending in perfectly.

Tom stared at her, fascinated. Emmalia decided she needed to be on this kid's good side. She bowed her head slightly and let her eyes flick up to meet his.

Emmalia didnt think she was beautiful. She actually thought the opposite, what with all of the bullying she had recieved her entire life. But when she did this, this innocent look, no one could deny her. No one, even the meanest of bullies, could say she wasnt beautiful. She looked like a fallen angel. Her hair covered her right eye slightly, but Tom still had a clear view of her brilliant, electric blue eyes. Emmalia swore she saw a flash of emotion cross his face, but it was gone in a flash. She did, however, see the compelled stare he was giving her, as if he _couldnt _look away. She gave him a small smile. Usually, when Emmalia did this certain people, it felt wrong and manipulative, which was why she rarely ever did it. She only did it when given a compliment, which was very rare.

Nahka hissed again and Emmalia reflexively raised her hand, giving her love easy access. Nahka slid down her arm, up to her elbow, before she slid back up so her head was in the palm of her hand. She eyed Tom then.

"What do you see, my love?" Emmalia whispered to her, her lips pressing against Nahka's head. After about a minute, Nahka looked at Emmalia. Emmalia raised her hand to her ear.

_Watch him._

Emmalia nodded, her eyes never leaving Tom. Tom just looked at her, showing no emotions whatsoever.

"You are a strange little boy, Tom." She said matter-of-factly, laying her hands in her lap. She absently stroked Nahka.

"No offense." She added. "Was just making a note."

"I have heard worse, Sparrow." He said with a forced smile. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'd prefer it if you called me by my first name. Last names are too... _hostile_." She hissed the last word. She didnt mean to sound like an evil bitch, but something about this boy, and her loves' reactions, made her turn a little on him. And Tom saw that. He nodded at her pets.

"You talk to them a lot." It wasnt a question, but she nodded once anyway.

"Yes." She said flatly. Tom cocked his head.

"You can understand them?" This time it was a question.

"Why else would I talk to them?" Emmalia asked with her usual sarcasm. Sarcasm was practically her life, she always said. Without sarcasm, the world would end. Tom did not reply, but instead looked away. Emmalia sighed and looked at the snakes wrapped around her.

"Kay, loves. Time for bed." She said. As she spoke, they slithered around her body. They curled up in a ball at the end of the small bench **(what the hell is that thing called)**. Emmalia layed on her side, resting her head on her loves.

"Goodnight." She said softly, trailing off in a yawn.

"Goodnight, Sparrow." Tom said so quiet, Emmalia barely heard him.

"Ass." She mumbled. And, with that little trade of words, they were bound to each other. Emmalia smiled as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Sparrow." A voice whispered in Emmalia's ear. Somehow, barely awake, she knew who it was.

"Ass." She grumbled. She sighed and opened her eyes. Tom smiled and Emmalia glared at him.

"Stop calling me Sparrow. Now whatdyou want?" She snapped. Tom pointed out the window. Emmalia looked out and glared at him once more.

"It's still dark." She said simply. Tom shook his head. It was then that Emmalia noticed they werent moving. Her eyes suddenly widened. She threw herself at Tom, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Are we there?" She asked, her words quick and breathless. She shook him slightly. "Are. We. There." Tom just stared at her before slowly looking down at her hands on his shoulders. Emmalia looked at her hands before jerking away from him.

"Sorry. Excited." She said. There was an awkward silence when the door suddenly flew open.

"Everybody out!" A grouchy man said. He wasnt that old, maybe in his twenties or thirties, but he looked mean. He was wearing tattered clothes and was holding a cat.

"Your cat has red eyes." Emmalia said bluntly. The man narrowed his eyes at her before turning and leaving. She looked at Tom and pointed towards the way the man went.

"Now _thats_ an ass." She said. Tom laughed then. A real laugh. It was quiet, but it still startled Emmalia.

"Huh. Didn't know you could laugh." She said. She turned away from him and left the little compartment, following everyone else. When they were all finally out of the train, Emmalia stopped, staring at the giant in front of her.

"What the hell." She said. She didnt yell but, in the silence of the night, she might as well have screamed it. The giant's eyes rested on her.

"You're huge. You know that?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes. D'ya have a pro'em with tha'?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. Just never seen people big as you in America." She said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"America!" The giant said, impressed. "'Ow excitin." Emmalia shrugged.

"Not really. The people there are weird." She said, face blank. A blonde boy next to her snorted. Emmalia looked at him and instantly knew he was the one. He was the one that was going to give her the most trouble. He came from old money, that much was clear. What else was clear was that he obviously thought he was the fucking bomb.

"You look stuck up... I dont like you." Emmalia said with a nod before pushing past the others so she was standing right in front of the giant. He looked down at her, gave her a wink, and looked back at everyone else.

"My name is Hagrid." He said loudly.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Emmalia said cheerfully, waving at him, a clueless smile on her face. Hagrid nodded, looking at her like she was a weirdo. Emmalia heard a few laughs behind her, but she ignored them.

"A'ight then. In ya go." He said motioning to the boats. Emmalia went to the back, grabbed Tom and pulled him to the front. Once they were all situated, they started floating. Emmalia looked down at the water.

"Whoa. They didnt even push off or anything." She said, her voice low.

"Wizards." Tom said, giving her a _you're pretty stupid _look.

"Oh! Oh yeah." She said happily. She looked down at her loves. "I'm a wizard. How 'bout that shit!" The man at the front of the boat snorted before outright laughing. Emmalia looked at him and gave him a big smile.

"Are all Americans like you?" Tom asked.

"No. They're all fucked up... mmboring." She mused, looking around. "Ooooh! Pretty lights!" There where little speckes of light floating around her. They floated closer and closer until they exploded with a loud _snap!_ Emmalia didnt even jump. She just blinked.

"Well that was weird." She said. She heard a bunch of laughs from behind her and she turned to see who it was. Blondie. Of course. She smiled brightly and waved at them. They all gave her disgusted looks and she turned around. Emmalia smiled mischeviously as she raised her hand. She balled her hand into a fist and then slowly opened it. Her hand began shaking as she resisted the pressure that was pressing hard against her fingers. Her hand opened with a loud _crack_ and a _boom_ while a bright light shot out of her hand and spiralled all the way to Blondie. He cried out as it hit him, and Emmalia giggled.

"I can't wait to see what that did." She said. Tom stared at her, shocked and confused.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Emmalia smiled.

"I've always been able to do magic with just my hands, but I dont know how to control it. I also dont always know what the hell I'm doing. Like... I dont know what I just did to Blondie, but I hope it hurt." She said, turning to look at them. Everyone, with the exception of Blondie, was staring at her, stunned.

"No one's ever been able to do that!" Tom said. Emmalia smiled.

"I love British people. Your accent is so funny. 'Specially when yall get mad." She laughed and hid her face with her hair.

It wasnt long before they reached Hogwarts. Emmalia's mouth dropped when she saw it.

"Whoaaaa." She said in awe.

_I do not like this place._ Nahka hissed. Emmalia immediately looked at her.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" She whispered, inaudible to the people around her.

_I do not know. _Emmalia looked back up at the huge castle-like school.

"I'm so fucked." She said under breath.

"This place is old as fuck." Emmalia said, looking around as she followed behind the group.

"Sparrow." Tom said. Emmalia glared at him briefly.

"What?" He gestured towards the group that was getting farther and farther ahead.

"Oh!" Emmalia said, and ran towards them. "Oops."

A young woman appeared then in emerald green robes.

"Ooh, pretty." Emmalia whispered.

"My name is Professor MacGonagall..." That was all Emmalia cared to know. She tuned everything out and just stood there, in her World of Nothingness.

"Sparrow!" Emmalia was suddenly snapped at of her daze to find that everyone had left. Professer MacGonagall gave her a hard look. Emmalia looked down, sheepish, and ran to catch up with everyone.

Emmalia sighed as she waited to be sorted.

"This is taking forever." She whispered to Tom. Tom bumped her with his elbow.

"The first one hasnt even been sorted yet! Plus, they go in alphabetical order. I have to wait just as long as you so _shut up_!" He whispered. Emmalia groaned then perked up when she saw MacGonagall place a hat on a young girl's head. Tom must have seen the look on her face because he chuckled.

"The Sorting Hat. It... you'll see." He said. All of a sudden a voice rang through the room.

"Hufflepuff!" Emmalia's eyes widened.

"That's too weird. And that's saying something." She said. She looked at Tom. "You know me, Tom. That's. Fucking. Weird." Tom shook his head and faced forwards once more.

"Fucking British... fucks. Fuck!" She whispered. Tom smiled, still watching the people going up to be sorted. After what seemed like ages, Tom's name was called. He went up and sat on the stool, all the while looking down at the ground.

"Slytherin!" The hat said before it was even placed fully on his head. Emmalia sighed. That couldnt be good.

"Tonight is never gonna end." She said, putting her face in her hands.

After about another _hour_, it seemed, Emmalia's name was called.

"Finally!" She said, practically running up to the stool. She stopped when she saw the hat.

"That's really weird." She said as she slowly sat on the stool. The hat was placed and Emmalia cringed.

"I hope nobody has lice." She muttered.

"Ah. One with humor." The hat said. Emmalia winced slightly.

"Dont talk to me. Imma weirdo and even this is too much." She said.

"Very well then... you are a strange one, Miss. Sparrow."

"Awwww. Thank you." She said sweetly with a big smile on her face. Emmalia didnt mind being strange. She loved the thought that she wasnt like everyone else. Everyone else was boring and normal. No fun at all. Suddenly, the hat's voice boomed.

"Gryffindor!" It yelled. Emmalia looked upwards.

"You gotta yell? I'm right here." She said, pushing it into MacGonagalls hands as she reached for it. She took a deep breath, hopped off the stool, and went to the tabled straight in front of her, making sure to go all the way to the end. Alone. Away from all the weirdos.

_This place is weird._ Nahka said. Emmalia nodded.

"I sense weirdness... Or maybe I need a shower." She said. Emmalia felt eyes drilling into her and she followed where she felt it coming from. Sitting at the table next to her was Tom. Emmalia suddenly felt insecure, and looked down, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oi! You fancy him?" Someone beside her said. It was a girl. She had pale skin, straight platinum blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She was very skinny and Emmalia could tell even sitting down that she was all legs.

"I'm Alissity." She said, holding her hand out. Emmalia smiled but didnt take her hand, raising her own in explanation. The girl smiled back.

"Weird name, but pretty." She mused, stroking Nahka. "I'm Emmalia." The girl smiled.

"Weirdos!" Emmalia said under her breath.

**Kay so... I wanted to make this longer, but i got stuck. Nothing else to say. HOW DO YOU LIKE EMMALIA! **

**Review**

**~Emmalia Sparrow**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Chappy! WooHoo!**

Chapter Two

Emmalia sighed as she opened her trunk and took out all of her art supplies. All of the other Gryffindors stared at her.

"Hey. Whatcha got there?" Alissity asked curiously. Emmalia was right. She was all legs. Emmalia smiled down at the special glass paint and the tons and tons of glass ornaments that laid in her otherwise small trunk.

"Ornments. I hand paint them." She said, laying out all of the ornament trays on her bed. Other Gryffindors walked over to her, curious.

"You _hand _paint them?" Alissity said incredulously. "Why don't you just use magic?" Emmalia looked at her like she just asked why a pumpkin doesnt have a penis.

"That takes the meaning out of it! Plus... it's fun." She said with a smile. "My mom loves for me to make ornaments every Christmas. And, if I make something _really_ pretty, she'll use it for multiple Christmases." Emmalia then reached in her bag and pulled out an already painted ornament. I was a large red ball, with two smaller black balls on the top, forming a Mickey head. Emmalia had painted a thick black stripe around the ball, three quarters of the way down, forming a nice belt. There was a golden buckle in the middle of the belt. The edges of the black stripe sparkled with black glitter. Going down the middle of the ball were little black buttons, also painted on.

"_You _did _that_?" One gasped in awe. Emmalia smiled and nodded.

"This is her favorite, but she made me bring it, so I wouldnt forget her. I could never forget her." She said. There was so much love and adoration in her voice, it brought tears to her own eyes. She suddenly placed the ornament back in her bag, blinking her eyes fast and hard.

"You miss her already?" Alissity asked, smiling in amusement. Emmalia looked at her, her expression serious.

"I've never been away from home. I've never spent the night anywhere, I've never been to someone else's house, I've never even been to a 'real' school." She said, before bowing her head, letting her hair hide her face. It was quiet then, before the others left. Three stayed. Alissity was one of them.

"So... you must be very powerful, being able to magice without a wand. Malfoy told us about what happened. He's such a baby, if you ask me." Alissy said, rolling her eyes. Emmalia shrugged.

"I've always been able to do magic, of course. I'm not here to learn spells and things like that. I'm here to learn how to control my magic... and to figure out what the hell the shit does. I don't know what I'm causing half the time." Emmalia paused. "I do know that, I love singing, but I cant." The three Gryffindors looked at each other, confused.

"What does that have to with anything?" One of them asked. She was a little on the short side. She had much darker skin than Alissity and Emmalia. She had long, wild red hair and hazel eyes. She wasnt super skinny, like Alissity, but she wasnt fat either.

"When I sing, bad things happen." She said, her voice low. "Things explode, catch fire... people die." The three girls' eyes widened, as if they were reconsidering associating themselves with Emmalia. Even Alissity. Emmalia saw their expressions and glared.

"Oh yes, because I mean to kill them!" She snapped. "Because that makes so much fucking sense." She suddenly stood, putting her ornaments back in her trunk, and left the corridor, her trunk trailing behind her. Emmalia made her way to the big room she couldnt remember the name of. She sat at one of the tables, and took her art stuff out. She grabbed a flat white ornament and took out a paint brush. She opened her green and black paint and began to mix them, trying to get the perfect green. It didnt take long, seeing how Emmalia knew what she was doing. She took the medium sized paint brush, stuck it in the paint, and ran it over the crystal.

There was a hiss and the sound of something slithering on the floor. Emmalia paused in her work. She had her loves with her already, in their usual spots on her body. Who could be in her with her. She sighed and looked down. She saw a rather small emerald snake. The same emerald snake that she had let loose, then caught, when boarding the train. She looked around, looking for Tom, but he wasnt there. She then looked back down.

"You have left your person." She said, her voice soft. The snake cocked its head.

_You speak my tongue. _She hissed. Emmalia just smiled.

"What is your name, young one?" She asked.

_Nagini. _She hissed, her face coming closer with Emmalia's.

"Well, okay then." She said, turning back to her ornament. Once she had then entire ball covered evenly with green, she took a smaller brush and dipped it in the black paint. She bagn painting the Slytherin symbol in the middle.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here all alone, Sparrow?" A eerily calm voice seeped in through the large doors. Emmalia, again, didnt even jump at the sudden noise. She had heard his footsteps, felt his heartbeat. Emmalia turned her head to see Tom.

"Painting." She said, her voice vacant of any emotion. She was "in the zone" right then. She turned back to her work and continued covering her ornaments.

_She speaks Parseltongue, little master. _Nigini hissed, slithering over to Tom. Tom reached down and picked her up, settling her around his neck.

"Really?" Tom asked, and Emmalia wasnt sure if he was talking to his snake or her. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes void of any emotion. She continued painting, and within minutes the outside lining was finished. She then took some black and a small amount of white, to make a deep, rustic gray. She dipped the smallest tip of the brush into the paint and carefully made little lines in the outline of the symbol, making a rope-like appearance. She heard Tom walking over to her, and felt him standing over her.

"You are very talented." He noted. Emmalia smiled then, placing the ornament carefull on the table. She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"You are the only person that has ever said that to me besides my mother." She said seriously. "Thank you." And, as abrupt as she had spoken, she turned her head and began working again, a smile still on her face. Tom stood there, not knowing exactly how to react to that.

"It's not Christmas for another four months." Tom pointed out. Emmalia looked at him with an _are you seriou_ look on her face. He took a deep breath and turned towards the doors to leave.

"You are going to have to go back to your dorm shortly, before you get caught. You will be in big trouble if one of the professors find you here at this time of night." Tom said calmly, walking towards the door.

"I will leave when I am ready." Emmalia said just as calmly. Tom walked out with a smile on his face.

_I like her, little master. _Nigini hissed. Tom's smile widened slightly. He was beginning to like her too.

Emmalia was still in the big room by the time the sun came up. She had finished all of the Slytherin ornaments. She would personalize them for each individual Slytherin once she got to know them. She would do the same for the other Houses. But, for now, she was done. She placed all of the ornaments carefully into the ornament holder. She then put the case into her small-on-the-outside-abnormally-huge-on-the-inside trunk.

She stood and turned to leave, stopping when the doors opened and everyone poured in. They stopped when they saw her. Emmalia blinked a few times before shaking her head and walking through the crowd.

Emmalia sighed as she sank down into her bed. She had been fighting sleep all night, but she couldnt fight it anymore. As she crossed her arms over her chest like and Egyptian mummy, her body was slowly encompassed by a light gray concrete. Starting at her feet, it slowly seeped up her body. Emmalia tight gripped the large charm on her necklace in her hand, pulling it to the side. As the concrete-like cover slid over her face, her eyes slid shut.

**I know what you're thinking. WHAT THE FUCK! Imma just come on out and tell you. Emmalia is a vampire. BUT, that will not be emphasized in this story much at all. The whole concrete thing is part of her sleeping habit stuff n shit. Either way PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**And I'm back. MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! This is going to have a little bit of Emmalia's vampireness in it... she's gonna wanna bite some bitches. If you dont like vampires because they didnt exist in the books or movies, dont read. **

**Kay so... this story is a lot harder to write than I thought. **

**Uh... what frickin chapter is this... I think its three... **

Chapter Three

When Emmalia awoke, Alissy was standing over her, eyes wide. There were numerous others staring at her as well. Tom was also standing over her and Emmalia gave them a _what the fuck _look.

"Get off me!" She exclaimed. She sat up and realized that she was _not _in the same bed she fell asleep in...

Asleep.

"Oh my God!" She said. Of course they were freaked out. She turned to fucking stone when she slept. Stupid bitch couldnt even remember her own sleeping habit.

"Okay. I'm fine. Just... something that happens when I sleep." She said, slipping out of the bed, pushing Alissity away when she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Dont touch me. I bite in the morning." She said through her teeth. Emmalia was taking long, deep breaths through her gritted teeth. Trying not to focus on the sweet smell of blood and the warmth it was creating, she ran past all of them and out of the hospital wing. She kept running until she was standing in front of a small hut. She could smell someone. Hagrid, she noted. His blood was very potent, but not very appealing. She quickly made her way towards the hut, climbed up the few stairs, and banged on the door. Though she couldnt smell the witches' and wizards' blood, she was still thirsty, still shaken. She could still lose control.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a confused Hagrid. Emmalia pushed past him and laid herself down on a small sofa. She buried her head in one of the pillows, breathing in the scent of dirt. Everything smelled like dirt. There was no mingling scent. Just. Freakin'. Dirt. After a long few moments, Emmalia raised her head. Hagrid was staring at her, concerned.

"Are you a'right, Miss. Sparrow?" He asked. Emmalia looked at him and smiled and eerily calm smile. Her expression was that of a dazed, delusional serial killer.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." She said, her voice matching her expression.

"Are ya sure? You don't look so good." He said, handing her a glass of water. Emmalia eyed it, seeing the microscopic particles floating within it. She shook her head both at the offering and trying to clear the haze away.

"Yeah. I'm fine just... can you keep a secret, Giant?" She asked, serious for once. Hagrid hesitated for a long while before he nodded once.

"'Course. Know I got my own secrets." He said, his voice low. Emmalia briefly raised her brows. She could imagine. Everyone had their secrets. Especially other supernatural creatures, of any kind.

"I'm a vampire, Giant. When I sleep, my body basically turns to unbreakable stone. Someone must have found me and freaked out. I woke up in the hospital wing. Everyone was staring at me. When I first wake up, Giant, I am hungry." Her eyes bored into his. "_Very_ hungry."

The giant swallowed a bit harder than usual. He nodded and looked away, feeling awkward.

"Are ya still 'ungry now?" He asked, his voice rough. Emmalia blinked at him. When she spoke her voice was grave, but there was a tone that said _duh_.

"I am hungry until I feed." She said. Hagrid nodded again.

"So, uh... what now?" He asked. Emmalia looked at him.

"I must feed. Is there anyone especially... disliked?" She mused. Her voice now had an eerie tone to it, making the giant nervous. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"Look now, ya cant be hurtin stu'ents-"

"I will not hurt them. I will feed, then make them forget." She said, a thick, unusal accent caressing her words. Hagrid nodded curtly then gestured towards the door.

"The Malfoy's are quite... 'disliked'." He said uncomfortably. Emmalia nodded sharply and quickly left the little hut. She made her way to the giant castle-like school and to the Slytherin common room. Her footsteps fell silently, her breathing becomming inaudible. She was not seen by the other students, as she was moving to fast, too graceful, for their minds to comprehend. She easily found the Malfoy boy.

_Blondie_. Of course.

He was lounging on the large black sofa. He had a haughty expression on his face. Emmalia couldnt help but notice Tom sitting in a large, black leather chair. He was staring at Malfoy with an uninterested expression. Emmalia quickly hid behind a large column. She made her way up the column until she was touching the ceiling. She watched the doorway, making sure no one got curious and happened to look up at her, while watching the Malfoy boy. Maybe she should have waited until night, when no one was awake.

Emmalia suddenly heard an almost inaudible gasp. Emmalia's head snapped towards the noise. Tom was staring straight at her. Her eyes widened, blazing with a message that told him to keep his mouth shut. No one heard the noise that came from him, or noticed that his gaze had moved from Malfoy, the center of the attention, to a mere column.

Suddenly, the Malfoy boy stood and made his way through a large archway that led to a dark hall. Emmalia swiftly followed him, moving fast and graceful. She was like a spider quickly crawling on the side of the hall walls, stalking her prey. When the Malfoy boy finally entered his room, by himself, she pounced. She grabbed onto him, covered his mouth, and bit down on his neck, quickly draining a large amount of blood. It slid smoothly down her throat, though she could taste the arrogance flowing through it. There was no acting when it came to this boy. He wasnt just acting all big and bad to cover up a broken boy. He was just an arrogant fool that had the world handed to him on a silver platter. Suddenly, the boy went limp, and Emmalia jerked away from him. She had taken too much. She was so busy thinking about how stupid this boy was that she had lost her focus on what really mattered here. Not killing him. She picked the boy up from where she had dropped him, healed the bite, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Forget." She said calmly, not even having to try to compell him. She was, in fact, 10,000 years old. She was the oldest, and strongest, vampire alive*****.

She drug the boy over to his bed, she knew it was his by the smell, and laid him on it. She put the covers over him, making sure he was facing towards the wall. She noted that the Slytherin Common Rooms were ten times nicer than Gryffindor's.

When Emmalia turned to leave, she jumped, seeing Tom standing in the doorway. She, once again, was so focused on her thoughts, she hadnt heard him comming. She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She didnt want to compell him because, honestly? She really liked him. She didnt like compelling those she liked, those she was close to.

"Do not tell anyone." It was not compullsion, just a simple demand, but there was a strength behind it that had Tom shivering in something like... pleasure? Emmalia ran out of the room and was out of the Slytherin House in less than a second. When Emmalia made her way to her own Common Room, she briefly wondered why no one was in class.

"I guess Slytherin's get to do whatever they want. Special snowflakes." She muttered under her breath. Once Emmalia was in the Common Room, she grabbed all the books she knew she would need out of her trunks, then made her way to her first class.

"Well... here goes nothing." She said as she turned to make her way into her DADA class.

*** I will write a short story to explain everything you need to know about Emmalia and her vampirism. It wont be an ACTUAL story... unless you want it to be. When I post this story's last chapter, I'll do a poll. **

**I know the chapters are short, but as I get more and more into it, they'll get longer. I promise. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kay so... here we go. Hoping this will be longer than the others. **

**Kay, this is kinda of a filler chapter cuz im a little stuck here. **

_**I would just like to mention that there is something in here that was also in another story Kitty Troubles, BUT i did not steal this from her. This chapter was already written before I actually read the Kitty Series.**_

**Inspiration: I'll Be Home for Christmas ~ Rascal Flatts, Exraordinary Christmas ~ Glee Cast, and Some Nights ~ FUN**

Chapter Four

Emmalia sighed. Things did _not_ go according to plan. Emmalia was never the smartest girl in her class. As a matter of fact, people would make fun of her for having terrible grades in Math and Chemistry. And Emmalia could understand it. She knew she wasnt a genius. She wasnt even _close _to smart. But DADA was easy to her. She briefly wondered if that was why things exploded when she sang. Again, Emmalia sighed. Thinking of singing brought back thoughts of her mother.

Her mother loved to sing, and her voice was absolutely devine. Emmalia smiled as her mother's voice filled her head. She looked down as she made her way to her next class. Potions. She slowed when she saw Tom making his way into the dungeons. When he looked back at her, she smiled, feeling her cheeks getting hot. She suddenly sped up, pushing past him.

What the fuck was wrong with her? Emmalia knew better than to fall for a mere human. Their lifespan wasnt even worth counting in her life. Not to mention how unbelieveably fragile they were. So prone to sickness, it was unreal. And mean. They were mean, hateful creatures, and Emmalia wouldnt dare fall in love with one. They werent even worth her time. She couldnt stand humans. They were all so _boring_, so... the same. They all thought the same and they all act the same. So why in the _hell_ was Emmalia crushing on this insignificant little human. The last time she had been really, _truly_ in love, was 10,000 years ago. Emmalia's thoughts stopped there. She would not think of him. She would not think about her first lifetime.

"Of course." Emmalia mumbled when she saw the only seat was next to Tom. Alissity giggled when she walked by, and Emmalia absently smacked her on the back of her head, causing Alissity to laugh louder. Emmalia slid into her chair... next to Tom. He looked at her and smiled. Emmalia felt her face flush again and she looked down at her books. She heard him chuckle.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"Oh dear! What happened!" The nurse lady asked when they got to the infirmary. Emmalia groaned, her head lolling to the side. A guy named Dragon had her in his arms, holding her away from his body to keep the potion from getting on him. Needless to say, Emmalia was NOT a potions master.

"Potions. She's terrible." He said. Though Emmalia was kind of out of it, she heard this and growled.

"Suck my dick." She mumbled before she started hacking. Blood splurted out of her mouth and she launched herself out of the boy's arms and onto the floor, landing on her hands and knees. Her body wracked with her coughs, blood pooling on the flood.

"Mary mother of God!" The woman gasped. She turned to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Go get the Headmaster. Now!" She said urgently. She then rushed to help Emmalia.

Minutes later, the boy was running back with Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore. Emmalia groaned through her coughing fit.

"This is awful. Make it stop." She said, her voice rough and cracking. The coughing stopped but everything hurt.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" The boy gasped. There, peaking out of Emmalia's robes, was a fluffy, snow-white tail. It grew longer and longer until it was in proportion with her body. On her head, ears began to grow. They were white as snow and a bright, bubblegum pink inside. Emmalia began to whimper in pain, whining like a sad little puppy. Claws began to potrude through the skin of her fingers, pushing her natural nails up and out of where the were embeded. Emmalia screamed in pain and the others just stood there, not knowing what to do. Dumbledore knelt down next to her, whispering a spell to ease her pain. Emmalia's screams went down to occasional cries and sniffles.

"It hurts." She whispered, leaning against her favorite professor. "What's happening to me?"

"I do not know." He said softly. His voice was raspy, but still reminded Emmalia of honey. He had a very calm demeanor that reminded Emmalia of her mother. So, naturally, Emmalia loved him. He made her feel safe, like she needn't worry about anything. She closed her eyes as the pain subsided. When she opened them again, she gasped. Everything looked different.

Now, being a vampire, she could see a thousand times better than any human- and most vampires for that matter. But just like with humans, vampires were better at different things. Emmalia's strong point was strength and speed. So when she opened her eyes and was able to see little particles in the air, she freaked out. She looked up at the nurse lady who she couldnt remember the name of, and the young woman gasped. Emmalia's eyes had a grown slightly in size and had changed drastically in color. Instead of her electric, diamond blue eyes, she had large green-yellow eyes. Her pupils were slits with blue spiking out from them. Her skin was even whiter than it normally was, almost a snow white. Emmalia choked out a laugh at that. Who is the farest of them all _now_?

Emmalia looked down at her hand and winced. Just looking at them brought back the pain. Cat claws were laying, relaxed, where her nails used to be. She briefly wondered if they were still as sharp as vampire nails. She hoped so, because vampire nails came in handy for a _lot_ of things.

Emmalia suddenly felt something incredibly soft on her neck and she turned her head, confused.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" She nearly yelled. She looked at the professor still kneeling next to her. "A tail!" He smiled gently and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason." He said wisely. She scoffed.

"Bump that shit. I have a fucking _tail_!" She said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"And cat ears." Gregory said under his breath.

"What?" Emmalia said quickly, reaching up to pat her head. And there they were, fluffy kitty ears. She pulled on one, blinking when she felt pain.

"Ow." She said blankly. She thought about what was happening for a minute and then smiled brightly.

"Imma kitty!" She said cutely, sounding more like a six year old than a six_teen_ year old. Then she realized something.

"Where's Tom?" She asked. Dumbledore chuckled, taking her hand in his and pulling them both up.

"He is waiting for you in Gryffindor Tower." He said. Emmalia looked at the ground, not able to help the blush that rose to her cheeks or the smile that spread across her face.

"Cool." She said quietly. Gregory laughed.

"Please. Everyone knows you have a crush on him. You're so obvious." He said, rolling his eyes. Emmalia gaped at him, her face getting hotter.

"I do _not _have a crush on him." She said. Gregory outright laughed then.

"Yeah. Okay." He said sarcastically. Emmalia's eyes narrowed, her claws shooting out from where they were previously laying. Her pupils went from their usual large selves to tiny slits.

"I do _not _have a crush on Tom Riddle." She snarled. Fire suddenly lit up around them, lighting up the entire hallway. Gregory's smile had completely vanished, along with the blood that was once in his face. Dumbledore laid a hand on Emmalia's shoulder and she instantly began to relax. The fire disappeared, and Emmalia released the breath she was holding in a puff. She looked at Dumbledore with a sort of desparation in her eyes.

"I dont have a crush on him." She said. Dumbledore gave her a knowing smile, but said nothing.

When Emmalia arrived at Gryffindor Tower, Alissity and the other girls were waiting for her. They all wanted to pet her tail and ears. The others soon came over, wanting to see what all the fuss was over. Suddenly, Emmalia's eyes found Tom's and she smiled, pushing past everyone. She ran to Tom and squeezed him tightly.

"That was the most awful thing ever!" She said, letting him go. He looked very uncomfortable, whether it was from her hugging him or being around Gryffindors, Emmalia couldnt tell. She raised her hands, palms towards her, showing Tom her claws.

"Torture." She said. "That's the only word for this." She lowered her hands, her shoulder slumping in exhaustion. Her transformation had sucked out all of her energy. Emmalia sighed.

"Will you stay with me, Tom?" She whispered, kind of hoping he didnt hear her. No luck.

"Why?" He asked, his voice void of emotion. She looked at him.

"Because I need you right now." She said, the pure honesty in her voice and eyes, piercing his soul. He quickly looked away, not able to hold such a look. He nodded and Emmalia heard Alissity quietly squeal and the other girls gasp.

"Well then," She said, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. "Let the whispers begin."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** One Month Later ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Emmalia sighed, running her hands against the walls of the giant hallway. She could feel the age and history behind the cold stone walls. Emmalia's feet slowed without her knowledge, and she was soon at a stand still, her eyes closing as she fed off the magic that radiated from the walls. Images suddenly filled her mind. She saw students from past lives rushing through the hallways, trying to make it to classes on time. Suddenly, four grown folks appeared. Two men and two women. Emmalia wasnt a genius, but she wasnt a complete idiot, either. She could guess that the two men were Salazar and Godric, and the two women were Rowena and Helga. Every student stopped in their tracks to bowed their heads in acknowledgement to the founders of Hogwarts. And, just like that, the scene disappeared and Emmalia immediately jerked away from the wall.

Emmalia had a strong, and unfortunate, feeling that she was shown this scene for a reason. She took a deep breath, rubbed the heads of her anxious Loves, and made her way to the Big Room, as she had decided to call it. She sat down, staring at the Slytherin ornaments that had taken her two weeks to make- and she still had to personalize them, which was proving to be impossible. Emmalia really didnt want to get to know those arrogant fools.

It wasnt five minutes when Emmalia heard a familiar heartbeat coming closer to her. She could feel the heat of his blood brushing against her, the scent immediately driving her crazy.

"Why do you insist on following me, little boy?" She asked quietly, not looking up from the ornaments that were managing to piss her off even more. Her Loves' heads lifted, and she sighed, trying to calm down. She felt the heat of Tom's blood become more intense, his heartbeat speeding slightly.

"Guessing you dont like to be called little boy?" She said with a smirk, finally looking at him. His eyes sparked with anger, which made her smile widen. She laughed once more and looked back down at her ornaments.

"You guess right, _Sparrow_." He said sourly. Emmalia gave him a sweet, sarcastic smile.

"Ouch." She said before laughing. She was suddenly hit by a spell she couldnt exactly recall. She closed her eyes and groaned. Of course he would know more than her, stupid teacher's pet. He liked school way too much. She heard Tom chuckling to himself and she hissed, trying to push herself up. She snarled when she realized that she _did _indeed know the spell he had used on her and she hated it. She could not move and she did _not _like that. She sighed, clearing her mind, and slowly absorbed the magic and regained control over her body. As she stood, Tom's sneer disappeared. She gave him an evil smile before throwing her hand back and slinging it foward in a whip-like motion. Tom was thrown back against the giant doors. Emmalia laughed and walked over to him. She reached her hand out towards him. He eyed her and she rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and jerking him to his feet.

"Letting people help you doesnt make you weak, dumb-a." She said. Tom said nothing. Emmalia threw her arm around his shoulders and smiled. She waved her hand at her things and they suddenly shrunk down to miniatures and flew into her Disney bag.

"I guess I can take a break from all this work and spend some time with my bestest friend in the entire world." She said, giving him a cheeky smile.

"We are an odd pair." Tom suddenly said. Emmalia threw her head back and laughed. A bright circle of light boomed out of her chest and, like a visible sound wave, spread throughout the whole room, causing the glass windows to shatter. Her laugher died immediately, being replaced by a look of frustration and disappointment. She thought she at least had _that _under control, but it looked like she was wrong. Tom stood there, staring at her in shock and disbelief. Emmalia looked away from him, instead staring at the ground.

"Um... yeah..." She whispered awkwardly.

_If I were a human, I would have just died. _Nagini said, breaking the silence. That broke Emmalia's bad mood. She laughed briefly.

"Looks like Tom just about did." She said, patting the side of his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Ha! Get it? A ghost!" Her and Nagini were still laughing as they made their way out of the now broken room.

"Ah... shit. I need someone to blame." Emmalia muttered to herself.

"Oh? How about yourself?" Tom said plainly. Emmalia stopped and stared at him blankly.

"You really need to learn how to be funny." She said before she continued walking. Nagini laughed, slithering closer to her.

_I like her, Master. _She said.

**Kay so... that's all I could get down for this one. **


End file.
